Battle Ax Vladitor
is a Darkus Bakugan exclusive to the ''Bakugan: Battle Brawlers'' video game. He is the evolved form of Vladitor, who evolved after absorbing the Silent Orb. After the final battle between Battle Ax Vladitor and Omega Leonidas, it was Battle Ax Vladitor's remaining strength and amount of good heart that brought Leonidas back to life. You can unlock Battle Ax Vladitor by beating Marduk twice in the park after you beat the game. He costs 100,000 BP in the store. Appearance Clad in purple armor and cape with gleaming red eyes, Battle Ax Vladitor's horns are significantly longer than his previous evolution's. His protective skin now possesses more strength, and this mighty Darkus Bakugan now wields a large Battle Ax. He also has a ring with purple energy near his chest. Personality Battle Ax Vladitor fights very aggressively, showing no mercy to a single soul. He has the honor to recognize his faults, however, as he regrettably admits to Marduk he has failed in defeating Leonidas. He shows that a bond had developed between the Bakugan himself and his human partner, as both are saddened when Vladitor starts to fade. Thought to be an entity of pure evil and destruction by Leonidas, the player, and the Battle Brawlers, the latter were proven wrong when Battle Ax Vladitor used the last of its strength before fading to revive Leonidas. Story Eventually the final battle between the player's character and Marduk took place at the Darkus-themed Colosseum in the Doom Dimension. Vladitor had evolved into Battle Ax Vladitor, Leonidas evolving into Omega Leonidas in exchange. A harsh one-on-one brawl ensued, Vladitor falling in defeat. It started to fade, however, leaving Marduk alone and saddened without a partner to rule the Bakugan with. The same happened to Leonidas, but the player was left taking his loss like a man, while still saddened. Making a truce with Marduk and allowing him to join the Battle Brawlers, the player found himself again by the fountain where he met Leonidas. He was shocked to see his old partner return to him, the Bakugan claiming that it was Battle Ax Vladitor who reached out and used the last of his power before completely fading to save Leonidas's life. It was at that point that the duo realized a Bakugan thought to be pure evil was not so bad after all. As Leonidas and the player are reunited, a small purple ball flies past them, thus explaining why Marduk still has Vladitor in post-story battles. This means that Vladitor did, in fact, survive. ;Ability Card * Thousand Destroyer: Adds 200 Gs to Battle Ax Vladitor. Trivia *In Ball Form, Battle Ax Vladitor opens similar to Blade Tigrerra. *Marduk's Battle Ax Vladitor is the strongest Bakugan in the DS version of the video game, having 20 Gs more than Omega Leonidas. *Vladitor is one of the two Doom Beings that disobeyed Naga and Hal-G, the other one being Leonidas. *Somehow in Ball Form, Battle Ax Vladitor doesn't seem to have the purple details usually every Darkus Bakugan has. Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Former Villains Category:Doom Beings Category:Video Game Bakugan Category:Video Games Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers